madagascar_fandomfandomcom-20200214-history
POM episode; the dark times, Chapter four
Chapter four of POM episode; the dark times. Plot The North Wind were making their getaway again, this time with Elesa the Dilophosaurus managing to join them, "welcome aboard, again" Roark the Dinheirosaurus jokes, "thanks thank you I really didn't think you'd come back for me" Elesa expressed, "I'll take you home now, I'm sure your parents must be worried sick" Roark offered, "I don't have parents" Elesa suddenly revealed making Roark look in surprise, "and you have somewhere else to be, they're heading for the African reserve ruled by some lion named Zuba" she added which earned looks of surprise by everybody, "well there's no time to lose" Eva guessed and sped off to the reserve. Back at the Lourinhã Empire's dreadnought, Squint was busy checking the hanger over until a Plesiosuchus comes over, "the Coelophysoid was using one of our earpieces" it said and presented the earpiece to Squint who studies it, then had an idea. At the African reserve things were at the moment peaceful, it recently got some dinosaur additions (mainly those of the Tendaguru formation such as Kentrosaurus and Ceratosaurus), Zuba was perched on a rock overlooking the savannah, Florrie came up to him and sat down beside him, "sure is peaceful today" she comments, "yeah, and a little boring" Zuba agreed, he was starting feel bored recently, "I guess, ever since we finally got rid of Makunga and Alakay, or Alex, left the reserve this time on purpose, things have been nice, though I do agree that it is starting to get boring" Florrie agrees, "you know it's kind of funny how our son was able know what the rest of the world is like just by being kidnapped, if he didn't than we probably wouldn't have known about New York City and stuff like that, and frankly I'm hoping to see what it's like someday" Zuba admits, he was starting to want to fallow in his son's footsteps of seeing the outside of the reserve, "you know I would like that too" Florrie laughs. Suddenly they heard what sounded like an explosion and see what looks like a large flying vehicle hovering over the neighboring jungle, it was dropping bombs into the brush which were releasing a purple cloud each, a lot of animals were also fleeing from it and the jungle was turning black from the clouds as if dying, "what is that?" Florrie exclaims, "not sure but it doesn't look good" Zuba answers and sped with Florrie fallowing, the vehicle landed in a patch of grass and began deploying war machines and what look like prehistoric animals, except they were carrying weapons and were using them on some native animals, a Pterodactylus suddenly swoops over to the lion couple and says "that's the Lourinhã Empire", the two lions look in confusion, "the what?" Florrie asks, "the Lourinhã Empire, they're the ones that were poisoning Europe" the pterosaur repeats, the Pterodactylus were one of the few animals of the reserve that venture out, particularly during the spring when they migrate to Europe and only return during autumn, as a result they were able to describe what the rest of Africa and so forth were like, Zuba and Florrie looked at each other and began to worry, the Pterodactylus had reported the continental massacres up north to the reserve and now it looks like they're next, Zuba told the pterosaur to warn everyone and he himself going to as well, he and Florrie gathered at the watering hole where Moto-Moto was directing everybody to seek shelter when a bright light shined on them, looking up they see a white jet flying by and attacking the advancing empire, "whoa who do you think those are" Moto-Moto asks, "I don't know but something's telling me they're on our side" Zuba guessed and indeed is right, the jet landed between the African animals and the empire, then the North Wind come out, "try not to get dead, don't wanna have to carry your body" Corran the Dracopelta jokes to Elesa, then they spring into the fray, Classified told Elesa to look for two lions named "Zuba and Florrie" and she does, "hey, do you two happen to be Zuba and Florrie" she asks the first lion couple she found, who are the ones, "that would be us" Zuba answered shyly, "we're getting you out of here, we're friends of your son" she adds getting gasps from the two lions, she lead them over to the rest of North Wind and says "found them", suddenly imperial starfighters show up making everybody gasp and shoot at the jet making Roark, Eva and Short Fuse move their jet away and immediately a lourinha transport stole it's spot, deploying more imperials, one of which was Squint, "take them down" he calls and they all charge forcing everybody to take cover, "I can't maintain position" Eva shouts, "no lead the fighters away" Classified ordered over the comm, "we're not leaving you behind" Roark objected, "no you're not, you're running a pickup" Classified plans out having seen a big container, "seriously?" Bella the Bellubrunnus asks, "you got a better idea?" Classified humors, "jump into the pit and get it over with?" Corran jokes, "alright we'll be back, make sure you're ready" Roark answers, "you gonna let me in on the secret?" Elesa asks completely clueless, "kid I'm just about to let everyone here on the secret" he answers and boldly steps into the line of fire who stop, he then drew out the pen from before and switches it on, catching Elesa, the African animals and the imperials by surprise, "whoa" Elesa whispers in aw, "all troopers, focus your fir on, on the animal agent" Squint orders and they shoot Classified who repels the gunfire with his laser saber, one trooper threw a grenade and it landed near the Africans, but they jumped out of the way though Zuba and Florrie got separated, Zuba attempts to get her but a Zby and Juratyrant get in the way and shoot at him, hitting him on the leg and made him fall over, the sauropod had noticed the lioness and began to chase her, "he'll be okay I got him" Corporal states helping Zuba up, Elesa looked back at Florrie and to the others, reasoning they were busy she decides to go help Florrie, "kid stop, dang it I swear if she's left behind again it's not my fault" Corran complains, he wasn't the only who saw her though, Squint did too and fallows, Florrie fled onto a cliff with the two dinosaurs fallowing, "hey you" Elesa calls to the sauropod who turns and sees her then starts shooting but Elesa jumps over and fires her slingshot knocking the dinosaur off the cliff, she then turns to Florrie to check her over unaware that Squint was there. Back with the North Wind they were evacuating everyone into the container, "hey Classified, I think you inspired the kid into well doing what you do" Corran suddenly informs, "how's the loading going?" the wolf asks deciding to ignore the statement, "almost done, get in now" he says, the last part for the animals though Zuba was worried sick for his mate, Classified gets in too and in the nick of time the jet returns and hooks on to the container, "magnetic seal locked" Eva announces, "I hate this part" Corran complains, then the jet picks up the container and flies off with it. Back with Elesa and Florrie they just now notice Squint, "it's over for you animal agent, a master and an apprentice, such a rare find these days" he taunts, "I don't know where you get these delusions bucket head, I work alone" Elesa corrects, "not this time" a different voice says and the jet shows up with Classified on top, Squint shoots at him but all shots were deflected, one of which hits Squint and forces him off the cliff, "jump kid" Classified calls to Elesa and Florrie who gladly obey and once they were onboard the jet zoomed away, Squint himself actually survived and had grabbed onto the ledge, "first animal agent you've ever seen sir" the Zby asks having also grabbed the ledge, though Squint only answered by kicking him off. Stay tuned for POM episode; the dark times, Chapter five Gallery Category:Fan-Fic Category:Fan-Event Category:Fan-Series Category:Fandom